


First Meeting

by FloralFinisher



Series: Samuel Drake's Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels, I'm Sorry, Other, guardian angel reader, teenage Sam Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Recently deceased, you are sent back to Earth to meet your assigned child the other angels have refused to watch over for the first time. It turns out, he’s quite the handful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothin’ like a flashback fic, lmao god I’m so cheesy.

Everything happened so fast: the blunt object slammed into your head, the water choking your lungs, and eventually… _nothing_.

You were greeted by a few people dressed in white who obviously knew you were coming by the way they acted. They threw the word ‘heaven’ around, and you had no idea what was going on.

“I.. uh… what’s going on?” you speak.

“You’re dead.” The angels respond with a comforting tone. Oh good, _angels_.

You had no time to speak before you were enveloped in a white light and soon found yourself back on what was Earth. Bright lights blind your eyes as something passes through you. It was a car, but it hadn’t seemed to notice you.

“I really am _dead_..” you sigh.

Taking in your surroundings, you decide to explore, looking for a newspaper. One is lying in the gutter sopping wet, but you pick it up anyway. The date at the top read June, and you had died sometime in May. The days leading up to your death were foggy in memory, and it was time to move on to find what the angels had told you.

 _“Hey, are you lost?”_ a voice asks.

You were the only person (angel) on the street, and your heart skips a beat before you turn around to see a young kid staring at you while sitting on a motorcycle. “Wha – no! I’m here to find..” you trailed off.

“Here to find…?” he says.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Uhm, are you Samuel Morgan?” you ask.

He laughs, “It’s actually Drake now. And what do you want from me? You a cop? You don’t look like one.”

“I’m _your_ guardian angel.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, “Well, I should’ve saw that coming. This is a _prank_ , right?”

“Uhm, no, it’s not. I died a month ago and now I’m an angel, _your_ guardian angel. I don’t understand why the others wouldn’t take you.” you state.

“Prove it.” he challenges.

“I’m pretty sure only you can see me, and not anyone else.”

A car drives by in the night with its windows rolled down. You can hear ‘ _Don’t Dream It’s Over_ ’ playing on the radio as it goes by. “God I hate that song…” you mutter.

“Why? It’s a good song.” Sam comments.

“I heard it the night before I… died. I didn’t know I was going to die, but I _did_.”

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Sam sighs. “But hey, you can look out for me while I look out for Nathan. My brother.”

“Oh yeah, the angels, they told me about him.”

“Damn, you really are my angel.” he laughs once before smiling at you. “This’ll work out fine, I promise you won’t ever be lonely again.”

You grin, “I promise I won’t let you get hurt.”

You would tell him everything you could remember about your death when the time came – he deserved to know more about you through the years, but now it was time for you to start your lifelong job.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should do a guardian angel series for Rafe, buuuuut, we'll see. I'm so lazy I'd probably forget all about it.


End file.
